


The brother of my best friend

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Love, Siblings, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Lydia Martins best friend with Allison Argent, they've been best friends since kinder garden, now she's seventeen years old and she's been having this huge crush on Allison's brother Stiles, real name: Mieczyslaw.





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia, Malia and Allison is watching 'The Vow' at Allison's house when they hear a car pulling up on the drive way. It's Allison's brother Stiles, Mieczyslaw is his real name but he goes by his family nickname Stiles. He's two years older then the girls and he's coming home for summer break from collage. Last time Lydia saw Stiles was during his spring break but only for a few hours before he went for spring vacation with his friends. Now he's home for the whole summer, he's going to work at the Sheriff station with his dad, his the sheriff in town and Stiles is studying 'Law enforcement'. He and his best friend Scott walk inside and Allison rush over and jump up in Stiles arms. "Welcome home!" she's so happy her big brother's home. She gives Scott a hug to and soon their dad's there to hug his son and his best friend. "Scott, nice to see you. Hurry up over to your mom's. She and Chris has made you a welcome home dinner to remember." The Sheriff told Scott, Scott smile and nod his head, "Thanks. I'll see you later. Happy to be home." He glances over to Lydia and Malia and give them a nod. Malia show of a smile before getting a little blushed. Lydia nod back but when Stiles turn his head around to them she turns hers towards the tv again. "Hi Malia, hi Lydia." Malia answer back but Lydia just nod her head agains him and look back at the tv again. Allison joins them again and they finish watching the movie.

When the movie was finish the doorbell rang and it was Allison's boyfriend Isaac, that means it's time for Lydia and Malia to go. They walk towards the door and hug Allison good night and say bye to Issac, Stiles joins them and say good night he goes in for a hug to Malia and she reciprocate it the he move over to Lydia and she can't escape it. Her stomach jumps up and down and it's full with butterflies. He embraces her hand she stops breathing, he whispers in her ear "Good night." and then he loosens his grip around her and their eyes meet for a few seconds, her hand still on his lower back and his on her's. Malia swing up the door and Lydia jumps, she quickly pull her hand to her bag and Stiles brushes his hand thru his hair. Lydia turn to the door and says: "Bye..." Stiles closes the door while Allison and Isaac walk up to her room.

Malia is standing on the passenger side of Lydia's car and Lydia fumbles with her key's while she's walking towards her car trying to hide a smile. They meet Scott when he's on his way to see Stiles, Scott's mom and Mr. Argent lives across from the Stilinski house. "Hi. How was the movie?" he asks when he's next to the car. Malia smiles "It was good, not my kind of movie more Allison and Lydia material. I like there to be more action and cars and stuff." Scott chuckles and scratches his neck. Lydia unlocks the car and tell Scott good night and gets inside. Malia opens her door and Scott move from the car, "Okay good night. See you I hope." he says while Malia get inside the car, she flushes a little, "Yeah hope to see you too. Good night." He closes the door for her and Lydia start the car and put the gear into drive and slowly rolls of the driveway with Scott on the side waving the off.  
When the get a few blocks away Lydia look at Malia, "You're so crushing on him!" Malia snaps her head to Lydia, "No I'm not! And even if I were he probebly thinks I'm just some little girl who's friend with his best friend's sister." she sighs in the end and quickly tries to change the conversation towards Lydia, "But you! You got a hug from your big crush how was that." Lydia flushes, "I don't know what you're talking about. Yes I HAD a crush on him when I was younger but.." "Ha Lydia, you're not over him I can see it." Lydia stops the car next to Malias house, "Fine... I still has a crush on him. But it's like you said he wont see me as someone else then his sisters best friend." and a big sigh. Malia lays her arm around Lydia, "We should start a club. At least Allison's got someone." Lydia smile, "Yeah. You and I stick together." Malia smiles and open her car door, "Good night Lydia." "Good night Maila. See yah tomorrow."

Lydia walk inside of her house, her mom on the couch with her new boyfriend, he's the baseball coach in town and makes Lydia's mom very happy. "Hi. I'm going to bed." "Okay honey sleep tight. Love you." "Love you too. Good night Sam." "Good night Lydia." She ran up the stairs and into her room, poking around in her bag to find her phone. She hang her bag on the coat hanger and unlocked the screen on her phone. She almost trips over her shoes on the floor, a voicemail from an unknown number. She presses yes to listen to the message. Pip. "Hi Lydia... It's Stiles. Well this is awkward, me calling you... Ehm but... It was nice seeing you and uhm... Scott was wondering if you and Malia wanted to do something tomorrow..." In the background she could hear Scott "What are you doing. Stop! Hang up..." "Shh Scott.. So uhm.. call me or text me when you get this. eh bye..."  
Lydia's shocked. What was that? Did she just hear Stiles Stilinski on a voicemail to her? She sat down on her bed with her phone in her head and confusion in her head. It takes a few minutes before she can collect her thoughts and call Malia.  
"Hey Lydia what happened between your house and mine that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Malia sighs in the other end, "Malia something really weird happened AND it involves tomorrow." "What?" Lydia take a deep breath, "Okay so I was taking my phone out of my bag and saw that I had a new voicemail from an unknown number..." "Okay... Why did you have to call me about that?" "Malia let me talk. So turns out it was Stiles.." "Stiles? Like Stiles Allison's brother?" "Maila how many Stiles do you know?" "Sorry I'm just shocked so what did he want?" "He or he said Scott was wondering if you and me wanted to do something with them tomorrow..." "WHAT? You and me with Scott and Stiles? What did you answer?" Lydia lays down on her bed, "I haven't answered him yet, I wanted to ask you what we should do? I don't know what to say..." "Okay Lydia.. Eh.. should we say yes?" She could her Malia passing back and forth. "Malia I don't know? Should we tell Allison? Isn't it weird without Allison there or knowing?" "Yeah probably... But she was going to hang with Isaac all weekend anyway so..." "Yes but that doesn't mean she shouldn't know about this, it's her brother and we're her best friends..." "Okay Lydia... Call Allison first and if she say's it's okay you'll answer Stiles that we're in on anything they want to do. If not just tell him it would be weird with Allison." "Okay. I'll phone Allison. I'll text you when I've talked to Allison. Bye." "Bye."  
She take a pillow over her head and scream into it. Spending time alone with Stiles is something she's always wanted but Allison's always around so this is a huge opportunity for her to show Stiles she's not just that little girl hanging around his house all the time, she's actually starting to grow up and she will go off to collage in one year. She pick up her phone once again to call Allison. But she hesitate, instead she press on the number from Stiles voicemail. As soon as she hears the tone she panics, what was she doing? Why was she calling him and not texting? Before she could hang up he answered, "Hello?" Lydia's silent for a few seconds, "Hello? Lydia is that you?" All she got out from her mouth was, "Mhmm." She clears her throat and tries again, "Hm Sorry... Eh yes it's me, Lydia...Hi.." "eh Hi... So sorry for my weird message... But yeah." "Oh no it's fine..." There's an awkward silence, they've never really had a conversation by them self. Lydia bits her lower lip and lay her hand over her eyes and she can hear Stiles heavy breathing on the other end a few seconds go by until he finally breaks the silence. "So.. Are you and Malia up to do something tomorrow?" Lydia nods her head before she realise he can't see her, "Eh yes... What did you two have in mind?" Silence and she can hear him mumbling something to someone else, she guess it's Scott. "We don't really know, do you have any idea?" "Hey, you called me and asked me if we wanted to do anything and you don't have any ideas?" She chuckles and she can hear him do the same, "Yeah, we didn't really think this thru. Ehm..." Lydia quickly responds with what she and Malia had planed, "Malia and me where going to go and see the Lacrosse team play if you'd like to join." She hears a sigh of relive, "Yes. When should we pick you up?" They're picking us up? "Eh... The game starts at 1 pm." "Okay then we'll be at your place at 12.30." "Okay I'll just tell Malia to come here so..." "Okay. I'll see you then." "Yes.. Bye." "Good night Lydia."  
What did she just do? Go behind her best friends back? No... Or? Maybe she should tell Allison, but what if this is just something innocent, just four friends hanging out why would she tell Allison about that? Okay maybe just a text.  
 **Hi Alli, so you're brother, Scott, Malia and I are going to the game together. Hope it's okay? xoxo.**  
She send the text and start to write to Malia.  
 **Hi. So we're on for tomorrow but they didn't have a plan for something to do so we're going to the game and they'll pick us up at my place around 12.30. xoxo.**  
When she pressed send she got an answer from Allison.  
 **Why would it not be okay? A little weird, you've never spent time alone with them before but nice to see they want to hang with some decent girls for once ;) xoxo.**  
Puh, she's okay with it. And it's not like it's a date. Allison doesn't know Lydia have this big crush on Stiles, only Malia knew. Allison knows about Malia's crush on Scott tough. She figured it out when Malia couldn't stop looking out the window during Christmas to watch Stiles and Scott play football with the sheriff and Mr. Argent.

She answered Allison, **Yes a little weird but good you're okay with it. See you on monday for our last week of school. Woop woop. :) xoxo.** Send.  
Malia answered, **No way. How am I going to sleep knowing I'm going to hang out with Scott tomorrow? Okay I'll be at you're place for breakfast, around 10. :D**  
Lydia got a little panicked knowing she would be in Stiles' car and be sitting on the same bleachers as him, and most important she's going to talk to him.  
She shock her head and answered Malia, **Yes that's fine. See you then. :)**

Then she got ready for bed and tried to not think about that hug he gave her and the way their eye's meet and lingered, and the way he brushed his hand thru his hair, ah.  
She jumped into bed and started reading her book but she couldn't concentrate on it, all she could do was think about Stiles, his yellow brown eyes, his brown hair, the moles splattered around his face, his lanky fingers and the awkwardness in his body.  
Finally she as so exhausted she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning she woke up with a smile on her face, she looked over at her watch, 9.30am. Great Malia will be here in half an hour then she can take shower before.  
She walked into her bathroom and took a shower fantasising about how this day would end.  
After twenty minutes she went out from the bathroom in her robe and downstairs to get some breakfast ready before Malia would show up.

She heard the door open and a voice, "Hello..." Lydia answered "I'm in the kitchen." Malia walked in and smiled at Lydia, "Hi, nice outfit, that's what you're wearing?" sarcastically and took a seat on the counter. Lydia turned around, "Haha very funny. You look cute!" Malia was wearing some worn out shorts, a loose withe top and some high knee boots. "Yeah well I didn't want to be to dressed up in case this is just a couple of friends hanging out you know, but still didn't want him to think I was hiding all off this." And she popped a cookie in her mouth.  
They ate breakfast and talked about that awkward phone call Lydia had with Stiles and the message she got from Allison telling her it was okay for them to hang out.  
After they'd eaten Lydia walked upstairs to get ready while Malia cleaned the kitchen.

Lydia started with her makeup, a very fresh face, only mascara and a nude lip. She didn't want it to look like she was trying to hard. She grabbed her denim dress, it is a sports event after all they shouldn't look to dressed up. A pair of wedge heel boots and her hair loose in curls. A pair of sunglasses and her little black purse. She joined Malia who had moved into the living room and was watching some sitcom on tv. Lydia looked over at the watch in the living room, "Okay so it's fifteen minutes until they're here. Are you nervous?" Malia sat up on the couch, "A little maybe... I've never really talked to him and I've never been on a date before." "Malia it's okay, just think of it as a couple of friends hanging out, like you said..." "Yeah you're right. Are you nervous?" Lydia take a seat next to Malia, "A little... I don't know what to expect, like why did they want to hang out with us? There's like a hundred other girls around here and the girls from their old class why hang out with us? Let's just hope it's not a big joke." Malia takes a deep breath, "That didn't even occur to me, what if they're just playing with us..." "No I'm sure that's just me overthinking it. Lets just go to the game and see what happens." Malia nod her head.

A couple of minutes later they hear the horn from Stiles' jeep outside. They stand up at the same time and take a deep breath. Malia places her pilot shades on her head and they walk toward the door. Malia open and walk outside with Lydia behind her so she can lock the door.  
They walk up to the jeep and Scott's standing on the side of the Jeep, "Hi ladies! Let me help you inside." Malia chuckles, "Oh what a gentleman. Are you this nice to every girl you meet?" Lydia was impressed with Malia, she could actually talk to guys without sounding like she was flirting. Scott flushed a little to her words and Stiles responded, "Yes, he is." Scott then grabbed Lydia by her hand to help her inside. Lydia smiled towards him, "Thank you." "You're welcome." And when she got inside the Jeep she locked eyes with Stiles, "Hi..." she said and he smiled, "Hi." Scott jumped in and closed his door and then he looked back at Malia and Lydia, "So.. Lacrosse, I didn't know you were into that. I don't think I ever saw you two at any of our games." Stiles drove of the sidewalk and towards the school where the game was going to be. Malia answered Scott, "Hey, we were but you probably didn't notice us. We weren't on every game but a few. Now we're going because it's the last game of the season so..." Scott smile and shake his head, "You're probably right." Malia smiles and look out the window. There's a few seconds of silence before Stiles clears his throat, "So who's on the team? Anyone we know?" He try's to get eyecontact with Lydia in the rear-view mirror and he get's it but it's Malia who answers, "Eh it depends, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Māhealani, the twins Aiden and Ethan Carver, Theo Raken is just a few of them." Scott turns towards Stiles, "Hey, wasn't it Jackson you had a fight with?" Both Malia and Lydia raised their voices in the back, "What? You were in a fight with Jackson?" "Shut up Scott! No we weren't in a fight, we just had ha few bad words tossed between each other. Nothing big so lets not talk about that." They pulled up to the school parking lot just a few seconds after Stiles stoped talking. He parked and Scott jumped out and helped Lydia out and then Malia who didn't really need help.  
Lydia was standing in front of the Jeep and it was such a nice warm day a little cloudy but that was just good for the lacrosse players. Stiles joined her in front of the Jeep, "Hi. So are you ready to cheer?" Lydia looked down at her feet and then up towards the field, "Yes.. You?" She looked over at Stiles and he was looking towards the field as well, "Yeah, lets do this." And Lydia chuckled a little and started to walk after Scott and Malia who had already starting walking towards the bleachers.

They walk really close to each other and Lydia doesn't know where to put her hands so she just keep them in front of her, intertwined with each other. Stiles scratches his neck and breaks the silence, "Sorry it's so awkward, once again... We've never really been alone before have we?" Lydia turn her head towards him, "No we haven't..." and she smile he reciprocate the smile, and Lydia decides to girl up and start a conversation, "So... how's school? Law enforcement must be hard?" Stiles shake his head, "No not really, but that's probably because I've grown up around it so I know a lot of stuff and the things I don't know I always ask my dad and then he explains it to me in a way that I understand. But it's absolutly something I want to do. What about you? What collage are you going to search for next year?" Lydia shrugs her shoulders, "I don't really know what I want to do... I like math and books but to study it is something I don't know if I want." They reach the bleachers and Malia waves to them from the third row. Stiles hold out his hand to help Lydia on the steps, she grab his fingers and walk up to Malia, it's a little tricky to walk with heels on the metal floor. When they reach Malia and Scott she lets go of Stiles hand and take a seat next to Malia and Stiles take a seat next to Lydia. The game is about to start in about five minutes and the teams are on the field getting ready.  
Stiles leans in to Lydia and asks, "What are you passionate about?" Lydia's taken a back by that question, "What do you mean?" He look her in the eyes, "Like what are you passionate about? You should study anything you're passionate about. You shouldn't just study because you have to you should study something that drives you." Lydia's just silent. "Take Scott for example, everyone thought he would take that Lacrosse scholarship and become the best Lacrosse player in USA but he declined it and pursued to become a doctor instead. He's so passionate about people and them having the best experience as possible when they're at the hospital. He want's to help people. You should find that and pursue it." They get cut of by the speakers. Malia and Scott stand up and scream to the players when they're getting introduced. Stiles joins them and Lydia can't stop thinking about what he just told her, find something you're passionate about. He was totally right but she had never ever thought about that before.  
Malia pulled Lydia up from her seat, "Come on! You have to cheer!" Lydia nod her head and started to cheer on the team.

During the game non of them talked much, they were really focused on the game.  
After first half of the game Scott asked the group, "Anyone else want something to drink?" Malia stood up, "Yes I can join you. Lydia, you want something?" Lydia nod her head, "Yes, water thanks." Scott locked eyes with Stiles "You Stiles?" "A coke thanks." Malia jumped down on the steps and Scott was right behind her. Now she was alone with Stiles once again. But she got interrupted by Jordan who was sitting behind her and she hadn't seen him, "Hey Lydia. How is it? I haven't seen you around class lately." "Oh hi Jordan... No I'm already done with that class so... I'm good." She turns to Stiles and back to Jordan, "Jordan this is Stiles, Stiles Jordan." "Hi." They shock hands awkwardly and Jordan open his mouth, "Is he your boyfriend?" Stiles and Lydia's eyes meet and both blushes a little, "No... He's Allison's brother." "Yeah, I'm Allison's brother. Sorry I don't recognize you are you new here?" Jordan nod his head, "Yeah, got transferred here last year, my dad work with your dad at the Sheriff Station." Lydia could tell there were some tension between Stiles and Jordan and she quickly ended the conversation, "Yeah.. so that's that. Enjoy the rest of the game Jordan." "You too." Lydia and Stiles turned back around. "Sorry for that... He's a little protective over me for some reason..." Stiles bump his knee on hers and whispers, "I think he's got a crush on you, that's why he's being so 'protective' over you." Lydia shake her head, "No way... No he does not have a crush on me." "Oh yes he does. Trust me I could see it in his eyes when we shook hands. He likes you." "No he don't." "I'm telling you he does. And if he didn't he would be stupid, just look at you, you're the prettiest girl here." What? Lydia drop her mouth, did he just say that? He clears his throat, "Oh sorry I shouldn't have said that... But now it's to late..." He starts to blush and Lydia smile, "You're not so bad yourself." And she bump her knee on his. He look down at his feet and she can see a small smile on his lips. Lydia whispers in Stiles ear, "Put your arm around me and see what Jordan does." Stiles look at Lydia with questioning eyes, "What?" Lydia blink her eyelashes, "Just do it." Stiles put his arm around Lydia and she move closer to him. After a few minutes they can hear Jordan mumble something and walk away from his seat to get another one on the other side of the bleachers. Stiles laughs and Lydia chuckles. "I never really liked him, ever since I was nice to him his first day he's been following me around like a lost dog." Stiles laugh once again and Lydia lay her hand on his leg, not on purpose, but she realise what she's done and quickly pull her hand back. Stiles arm's still around her shoulders and their eyes meet once again. They get cut of by Malias voice, "Here you go." Stiles quickly pull his arm away from Lydias shoulders. She move away from Stiles again but he follows her. "Here Stiles!" Scott throws the coke bottle towards them and Stiles catches it. "Thanks!"  
The second half of the game is about to start and now Stiles hand is on Lydias knee, and he doesn't seem to want to move it. Lydias stomach gets filled with butterflies and she can't move, she's just focusing on the game.  
After a while Stiles move his hand from her knee and Lydia can finally breath normally. Score! Everyone applauds and stands up on the bleachers. Before they sit down Stiles touches Lydia's hand and intertwine his fingers with hers. Lydia's eyes meet his and he smile.  
For the rest of the game their hands are intertwined with each other and it feels right in a way that Lydia can't describe to herself. She doesn't want him to let go and she doesn't want to wake up if it's a dream.

The game ended with Beacon Hills wining with 6 against 5.

They applaud the team and Scott ask everyone, "So anyone else hungry? Who's up for a burger?" Malia look at Lydia and shrug her shoulders, "I'm actually pretty hungry what about you Lydia?" She look over at Stiles, their hands still together, "Well..." She can see in Stiles eyes he wants her to follow, "Yes, burger sounds good." Stiles smile and let go of her hand while he stand up from his seat, Lydia follow him and follow Malia out from their seats. When they reach the ground Lydia feel a hand on her shoulder, she think its Stiles but when she turn around it's Aiden, a guy she went out with two times but she wasn't over Stiles and couldn't pursue seeing him. "Hi Lydia. Do you and Malia want to join us for our victoryparty?" "Oh Hi Aiden... Well we're acctually going to lunch with Scott and Stiles. But can we join after?" Aiden look over att Stiles and the at Scott, "Okay I guess. See you at Greenberg's house." Aiden kissed Lydia on the cheek before she even knew what happened he was with his team mates again. Lydia turned around and saw Stiles face turning a little jealous red. She quickly said, "Sorry for that... We went out a few times last year but we're not anymore." Scott and Malia turned around and started to walk to the jeep again, Lydia joined Stiles, "I'm so sorry about that... He's never done that before." Stiles shrugs his shoulders, "Oh it's okay... Sorry but I just want to know, are you seeing anyone?" Lydia stop and Stiles turn towards her, "Why do you want to know?" "Sorry I shouldn't have asked..." He starts to walk to the jeep again and Lydia run up to him, "I'm not... He was the last one I dated..." Stiles slows down his pace, "So, me holding your hand was okay?" Lydia smile and nod her head, "Yes..." They reach the Jeep where Malia and Scott is making out next to the passenger seat door. Stiles clears his throat and Malia jump and Scott flushes a little. "Oh... Sorry you had to see that." Lydia had dropped her mouth, when did that happen? They hadn't been spending that much time together for them to bee making out. Stiles unlocked the Jeep and Scott opened the passenger door and helped Malia inside but before Lydia could get in Scott jumped in the back with Malia and Lydia was left alone on the side. Was she going to sit next to Stiles? She looked over to Stiles with a questioning look and he smiled and held out his hand for her do hold while she climbed inside.  
Scott's arm was around Malia and Stiles turned around, "Up next lunch!"


	3. Chapter 3

While they're in the car Lydia get a text from Allison, **Hi, how was the game? Did my brother embarrass you? He can do that sometimes.**  
Lydia didn't know what to answer, she put the phone down in her knees to think about an answer. Stiles looked over at her, "You okay?" Lydia turned her head to him, "What? Oh yeah.. it's nothing..." Stiles smiled and looked back at the road. Malia and Scott where talking in the back about some movie they wanted to see at the movies. Lydia pulled her phone back up and replied, **Hi. Yes it was great, we won. No he didn't embarrass us... Now we're of to lunch.**  
She put her phone back in her purse and she turned the phone on silent. She didn't want to think about Allison.

They pulled up to the restaurant and parked. Stiles and Lydia where the first ones out of the Jeep. Lydia walked into the restaurant and got a table while Malia and Scott got out of the Jeep. Stiles locked the Jeep and joined Lydia inside. Scott and Malia where nowhere to bee seen, "They're probably making out behind the Jeep." Stiles told Lydia when he joined her in the booth she got for them. "Oh... What has gotten into them? Wasn't it Scott that was hungry?" Stiles chuckled, "Obviously he was hungry for something else." Lydia wrinkled her nose and grinned.  
The waiter came to the table and Lydia looked over at Stiles, "Should we wait for them?" Stiles shook his head, "Nah, I'm hungry." He looked up to the waiter, "One BBC-burger with extra fries and a coke please." Then the waiter turned his head to Lydia, "And you miss?" Lydia didn't know what she wanted so she just said the first thing she could think about, "A chicken salad and a Diet coke please." Stiles looked at her, "No burger?" Lydia shook her head and the waiter wrote everything down, "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a while." Then he left them.  
Lydia rested her hands on the table and looked out the window to see if she could see Malia or Scott somewhere, she felt Stiles hand over hers and looked at him. "So... why exactly did you ask us out last night?" She asked and he chuckled, "What do you mean? Can't two guys ask two friends out when they come home for summer?" Lydia shook her head and grinned, "Well, yes but since we never spent time together alone before it's a little weird..." He didn't let go of her hand, "Okay... To be honest... I uhm...how do I say this?" Lydia leans closer to him, "What?" She look him in the eyes, his yellow brown eyes. "Well... I've sorta kinda like you..."  
When he said that Lydia's world stoped, he liked her? How? "You what?" He pulled his hands away from hers and looked out the window, "I don't know why I told you.. but somehow ever since I hugged you last night and our eyes meet I felt like maybe you felt the same... But it's totally fine if you don't." This was the time to tell him. The same second she opened her mouth the waiter came with their drinks, "Here you go, one diet coke and one ordinary." Stiles looked at him, "Thanks." Then he disappeared again.  
Lydia took a sip of her diet coke and gained the courage to tell him, "Stiles..." He meet her eyes, "..I kinda sorta like you too..." The light in his eyes gave away everything. He was relived she felt the same.  
He stood up from his seat and joined her on her side. This was it. He leaned in and Lydia closed her eyes. Slowly she could feel his hand up on her cheek and hers was tugging on his red hoody. She could feel his heavy breath against her mouth before their lips meet for the first time. His other hand found it's way on her lower back and Lydia's was walking up on his chest. The kiss didn't last very long until they got cut of by the waiter again, "Oh.. Sorry... Here's your BBC-burger and your salad..." Lydia quickly brushed her finger over her lip to get rid of the lipstick and Stiles thanked the waiter once again and then he looked at Lydia and smiled, "This isn't really how I imagined this working out... getting cut of every time we have a moment." Lydia chuckled, "Well maybe we can continue somewhere we're actually alone." Stiles nodded and chuckled. He grabbed his burger and took a big bite, "Oh my god. This is amazing. You should trie it." Lydia smiled and shook her head, "No I'm good."

Malia and Scott finally joined them, Malia's hair was a real mess and Lydia noticed, "So... What were you two doing?" Stiles asked when they sat down, Scott reached for a fries but Stiles smacked his hand, "No! Suit yourself..." Scott turned around to get the attention from the waiter while Lydia discreet showed Malia to fix her hair. "Oh my god I'm hungry!" Scott wined. "Yeah you should have ordered before you got busy with other things." Stiles replied with food in his mouth. Scott grinned, "Shut up Stiles." The waiter came once again and Scott ordered a Bacon burger with fries and a 7up and Malia ordered a cheese burger and water. Scott's arm was around Malia the whole time.

When the check came Stiles insisted to pay Lydia's food and Scott Malia's. While Scott payed their food he asked Stiles and Lydia, "So... Me and Malia wanted to go and watch that new 'Fast and the furious'-movie. You wanna join?" Stiles and Lydia looked at each other, Lydia didn't want to watch that movie, not her taste in movies. Stiles knew she wasn't the action-movie type. "No... We're good and I think I know you wont be watching it." He chuckled and Scott kicked his foot on Stiles leg, "Aouch" "Suit yourself." Scott said grinning.  
They left the restaurant and went to drop Malia and Scott of at the movies.

"Here you go! You'll take the bus home?" Stiles asked while letting Scott and Malia out of the Jeep. "Yes. I'll see yah tomorrow okay?" Scott asked Stiles. "Of course, the weekly Sunday night barbecue. Bye Lydia." He waved to Lydia and Malia shouted, "Bye Lyds!" "Bye!" Stiles joined her in the Jeep, "Okay, where do you want to go? Home?" Stiles asked her while he started the Jeep and rolled out of the parking lot. She didn't want him to leave her at home all alone. "Well... My mom and Chris is away for the night. You want to go to my place and do something?" Stiles smiled, "Okay..."  
The drive home was quiet but not awkward, a few words here and there, both a little nervous.

He parked his car on the sidewalk and Lydia got out of the Jeep and waited for him to join her on her side. He leaned over her and Lydia leaned her back against his Jeep, one of Stiles hand on the Jeep door the other one in her hair. Lydia's hands on the edge of his hoody, biting her lower lip. He leaned closer to her and whispered "You're really beautiful." Lydia flushed. He then leaned in to kiss her and she meet him halfway. His hand moved from her hair down to her lower back and he pulled her in closer. The kiss deepened and Lydia could taste the barbecue on his breath, he was right, it tasted really good. He tasted really good.  
They slowly pulled away and Lydia bit her lip once again. He meet her eyes with a smile. "For once no one interrupted us." Lydia chuckled a little and looked down. "So you want to show me your house? I haven't been here since I graduated high school." Lydia smiled and took his hand in hers, "This way."

Up on the porch she got her keys from her purse and opened the door, Stiles right behind her.  
Lydia hung her purse on the clothes hanger by the door and turned to Stiles. "So..." He smiled at her, "Yeah?" "What do you want to see first?" Lydia asked him. He winked at her, "Your bedroom? Or is it too soon?" He chuckled, Lydia joined in. "Stiles... I don't really know you and since I don't sleep with boys on the first date we should settle for the ground floor okay?" Stiles nodded, "I hope you know I'm not doing this to get you into bed. I really like you." and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, "You've changed it, right?" Lydia's surprised he noticed. "Eh, yeah... Like two years ago. Mom wanted a change. It reminded her to much of dad." Stiles nodded and walked around, made his way into the living room. " Not that pink wall anymore?" Lydia chuckled, "No... I can't believe mom asked a four year old what colour the living room should be." Stiles chuckled and looked at her, "What? She asked you?" Lydia nodded, "Yes. And she painted it pink. But of course we started to hate that wall a few years ago." Lydia walked pass Stiles and sat down on the couch. Stiles walked around the living room and looked at some stuff, until he joined Lydia on the couch. "So.. You want to watch a movie or?" Lydia asked and reached for the remote. "Sure... I know you like all those rom-com movies but please can we watch something other?" Lydia smiled and nodded, "Yes. I wasn't going to make you watch something you don't want to." They scrolled thru some movies and landed on 'The Magnificent Seven'. Lydia pressed play and Stiles moved closer to her, his arm around her shoulder and Lydia curled up to his chest.

A few minutes in Lydia turned her head towards Stiles and he meet her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and Stiles did the same. Her hand up under his shirt and his on her back. Closer and closer until their lips meet once again. This time no one was there to cut them of. The kiss deepened and Lydia leaned back on the couch with Stiles over her. His hand found it's way up and down on her bare leg. One of Lydia's hand went up and down his torso while the other one was on the back of his neck and up into his hair.

After a while Stiles stoped, "I think we should probably stop before something else happens. I wouldn't want to pressure you to do something you're not ready for." Their eyes are locked to each other and Lydia nodded, "Yeah.. okay... ehm... If you want to so..." "Oh no I don't but I got the feeling you didn't want to do something like that tonight." Lydia sat up, with Stiles around her legs. "Yeah.. eh about that... I'm not a virgin..." Stiles grinned, "Oh I didn't really want to know that.. And I didn't think you where but this is so new and we hardly really know each other so we should probably wait.?" Lydia was getting really red, of course he didn't want to know that about her, he wanted to get to know her better before they do something they both would regret. "Sorry." She put her hand over her face to cover up her red face. Stiles slowly pulled her hand down. "You're cute when you're getting embarrassed." And he gave her a quick kiss. Lydia bit her lower lip and he turned to the TV again and Lydia crawled up next to him again with his arm around her.

When the movie was done Lydia walked Stiles to the door, "Thanks for today..." Lydia said while holding his hand, "No thank you." he smiled at her, he pushed her up to the door and got really close. She could feel his warm breath against her lips, "See you tomorrow right?" he asked and Lydia got goosebump on her body by his whisper. Her eyes where wandering between his mouth and his eyes. The only think she could answer with was with a nod. He leaned closer, their lips barley touch, and Lydia swallows hard. "I really like you." She heard from his lips and she whispered back, "I like you too." Then their lips meet.

Stiles opened the door and Lydia couldn't stop smiling. He walked out and their hands drifted away from each other. He winked and turned to his Jeep.  
Lydia closed the door and leaned against it and sighed.

She got her phone and texted Malia, **Malia! I think Stiles really like me. We kissed.**  
She walked up to her room on pink clouds and couldn't stop thinking about all those kisses they shared. BUZZ  
 **Congrats Lydia! Me and Scott also kissed but you already knew that. He invited me to the barbecue tomorrow. But should I tell Allison first?**  
Lydia sighed, right Allison. Maybe she should call Alli and tell her about her and Stiles before someone else tells her. Stiles had invited Lydia as well.  
 **I think we should talk to Alli, both of us. Facetime with her?**

Malia facetimed Lydia right after she got the text. "Hi. So what should we say?" Malia asked, Lydia sighed, "Well, she already knew we where out with them. So that's nothing new." "Yeah, the tricky part is to tell her about the rest..." Lydia nodded, "Yeah... Maybe we should just tell her quickly, like ripping of a bandaid." Malia nodded, "Okay. I call her now."  
They're waiting for Allison to pick up, it takes a few seconds, "Hi guys! How are you?" She was smiling. "Hi Alli!" Lydia said and Malia joined in, "Hi! So we have something to tell you." Allison's smile faded, "What? Whats wrong?" Lydia looked away from the screen and they could see Malia counting by herself, "Three, I think Scott and I are dating." Lydia quickly filled in, "And me and Stiles are too..." Allison was just staring at them she didn't say anything. Malia waved her hand in front of the screen, "Allison? Hello??" Lydia could see Allison felt disappointed but she didn't know who to say it. Lydia softly asked, "Alli? Everything okay?" Allison shook her head and faked a smile, "Eh yeah... Why wouldn't it be? I just didn't know you were into Scott and you Stiles..." Lydia sighed, "Sorry, I guess I should tell you, I've had a crush on him for like ever. I never told you because I thought it would be awkward if you knew and I never ever in a million years thought he would like me back." Malia joined in, "Yeah, I've got a crush on Scott for a few years." Allison nodded her head understandably, "I see..." Lydia quickly said, "But if it's to weird for you the I wont see him. I don't want to lose you over some crush." "Me too!" Malia joined in. Allison forced a smile, "No I'm happy for you guys it just gonna take some time to adjust to the idea." Lydia and Malia nodded their heads. "Oh and... They invited us to the barbecue tomorrow but if you need time to process this we wont come." "No, of course you should come. It'll be fun and I have to get used to it." She smiled and Lydia could tell this was genuine. "Okay so we'll see you tomorrow!" Lydia said. "Yes." Allison and Malia joined.   
They hanged up and Lydia laid down on her bed, hopefully Allison's okay with this. BUZZ

 **Hi Lydia! I've thought about you all the way home and maybe I should talk to Allison about us, she is your best friend after all.**  
 **Hi. I've just talked to her and I think it's a good idea you talk to her too, face to face.  
You thought about me? :) That's sweet.**  
She walked downstairs to get something to eat before she turned the TV on and watched 'Easy A' with Emma Stone, one of her favorite actresses. BUZZ  
 **Oh hope she wasn't to upset about us... I'll talk to her now.  
Of course I thought about you, how was I not too after that good night kiss. ;)**  
Lydia smiled, she couldn't believe he acctually thought about her. She couldn't wait for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia drives by Malia's house to pick her up and go to the barbeque at the Stilinski house.  
Malia joins Lydia in her car, "Hi! How was your night?" She fasten her seat belt and Lydia rolls of the side walk, "It was nice, texted with Stiles. He was going to talk to Allison as well and then I just chilled in my bed with a good movie. You?" "Well after we talked Scott showed up at my door and one thing let to the other..." Lydia slams on the breaks, "WHAT? NO you didn't???" Malia's checks got red and she nodded, "Well yes we did...." Lydia's mouth is wide open and she stared at the road. "Lydia, are you okay?" It took a few seconds for her to come back to where she was, "Eh... yes.. So... You and Scott did it huh?" She pressed the gas pedal and slowly rolled towards the Stilinski house. Malia looked at the road, "Yes we did... Why are you acting so weird?" Lydia always thought she was going to lose her virginity before Malia but now she knew she was going to be the last one to lose it. "Oh.. It's nothing..." People think she's already done it a couple of times, that's the reputation she has but no one knows it's not true, and now her other best friend had done it so now she was totally the last one.

They arrive at the Stilinski house and Scott ran over to the car and opened the door for Malia and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Hi.." he mumbled on her lips and Malia smiled against his. Lydia rolled her eyes at them, they where all of a sudden so sexual in every movement Lydia thought. She got out of the car and walked towards the backyard when she heard Allison's voice from a window, "Hey Lydia! Can you come up here?" Lydia meet Allison's eyes and nodded her head. She walked inside and ran up to Allison's room. "Hi Alli." Allison was sitting on her bed with just her bra and shorts on, "Whats up?" Lydia closed the door. When she turned around she could see that Allison was red on her nose and it looked like she had cried. "Alli.. Whats wrong?" Lydia joined Allison on the bed and hugged her. "Oh.. It's nothing... It's just.." Lydia meet Allison's eyes and she could see a few tears dropping down her face, "What?" Lydia asked again, "Isaac and I broke up last night. That's why I was acting so weird when you and Malia called me." Lydia hugged Allison again. "Oh no... I'm sorry! Why'd you break up? You seemed so in love." Allison shook her head, "Actually this last few weeks we haven't really felt like we were in love, both of us. I even started develop feelings for someone else and we finally talked about it and turns out he had cheated on me with Erica." A few tears came out again. "Oh honey... He's a jerk. I've always thought that." Allison let out a little chuckle, "You sound just like Stiles.. He told me that last night when he wanted to talk to me about you two we ended up talking about me and Isaac's break up instead." Lydia admired how close they were Allison and Stiles.  
They sat there for a few minutes in silence before there was a knock on the door, "Hey Alli? Are you okay?" It was Stiles voice on the other side of the door and Allison put her shirt on and brushed the tears away while Lydia just sat in silence, "Yes I'm fine. Me and Lydia will be down soon okay?" Then they heard Stiles walk away from the door. Lydia couldn't believe how great of a brother he was to Allison. When he's girlfriend or the girl he started dating is sitting in here with his sister he just let them be. He was something special. Allison stood up and reached for Lydia's hand. "Come on. I think your boyfriend whats to see you." "Alli, it's okay I don't have to be with him when you're feeling like this." Allison shook her head again, "Stop Lydia! I'm so happy for you guys. Don't you think I've notice all those glances you've been doing every time you've seen him? I'm so glad he felt the same way about you. You're the perfect girl for him and he's the perfect boy for you. So go down there and kiss your boyfriend."  
Lydia couldn't believe she had shush a great best friend. Lydia smiled and hugged Allison, "I love you!" Allison hugged her back and said, "I love you too!"

When they got to the backyard Mr. Argent and Mr. Stilinski where standing by the grill with a beer in their hands. Malia and Scott where talking to Ms. McCall, Scott's mom, he probably introduced them to each other. Ms. McCall had seen Malia and Lydia around but never really gotten introduced as "friends" or now "girlfriends".  
Stiles where standing next to Mr. Argent with a beer in his hand to but when he saw Lydia and Allison he smiled and Lydia walked over to him, "Hello..." she said and he leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips. A soft quick kiss. He cleared his throat, "Hey dad. Ehm.. Lydia and I we're dating." Mr. Stilinski meet Lydia's eyes and Lydia could feel her cheeks getting warm. "You two are dating? Finally you bring home a nice girl." He winked at Lydia and walked up to her and hugged her. Lydia was a little shocked about his reaction and awkwardly hugged him back. Stiles grinned and scratched his neck when he saw how awkward Lydia was.  
When Mr. Stilinski let go of Lydia he smiled and Lydia couldn't resist to smile back, he always had this nicest face when he smiled.  
Mr. Stilinski joind Mr. Argent again and they continued with their conversation.  
Stiles reached for Lydia's hand and asked, "So you want something to drink?" Lydia smiled and nodded, "Yes please."

The barbeque was great and everyone got along. Scott's mom was over the moon with Malia and she was so happy he finally got a great girl. Allison didn't let her break up with Isaac affect the day and Stiles and Lydia didn't leave each others side for the whole day.  
This was the best family dinner Lydia had ever been on, no one who was screaming at the other and the food wasn't burned. It was just a nice good day.


End file.
